


Leon's Purrlion

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Obscene, Sex, disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: there's no actual purrlion in this story you've been warned
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Leon's Purrlion

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt_

“Hnnng…”  
Leon’s alarm clock was ringing. He lazily reached his hand out to tap and turn it off. Last night he had returned home late since there was another outbreak of rampaging dynamax pokemon.  
_Or wait…_  
Was it because he was up all night studying a new battle reference book? He was drawing a blank. His memories were all jumbled and the more he thought about it, his head started hurting.  
“Ughhh… I think I have some pain killers in the bathroom.”  
He got up from the bed and picked up his phone before going to the bathroom. In there he looked through the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink. He picked up a small bottle and hastily opened it, trying to shake the contents failing to notice immediately that it was hollow before taking a look himself.  
“Crap…”  
Throwing the empty bottle into the trash can, he pulled down his underwear slightly and grabbed a handful of air.  
_Huh?_  
He looked down. Besides the usual tuft of pubic hair, there was clearly something missing.  
“What the-!? Where’s my dick!?!?”  
Not only was his penis missing, his testicles were gone too. Reaching down further there was _something_ but it felt unfamiliar to the touch. He was already sweating, and his face was turning shades paler after grabbing a small hand mirror to get a better view just what was down there.  
“What…?”  
Just then, his cell phone started ringing. He pulled up his underwear, and put down the mirror on the sink counter. The caller ID showed ‘Macros Cosmos’ so it was probably Oleana.  
“Hello? This is Leon speaking.”  
“Good morning, Champion. You have an exhibition match today at Wyndon Stadium. Please don’t be late for it.”  
“Oh… what time was it at?”  
“... in a little less than an hour. I will prepare a taxi at your door.”  
“Ah… okay thanks.”  
Oleana hung up. Leon let out a sigh. Maybe he should have asked if they could postpone the event. He looked back down at his crotch, but then decided that was no time for that. There wasn’t even enough time for a quick shower so he threw on his usual clothes, combed his hair and trimmed his beard. While grabbing his pokeballs and cell phone, he heard a knock on the front door.  
“I’m on my way!”  
He hurried downstairs and started putting on his shoes in the entrance area. Hop was in the kitchen eating breakfast. With only twenty minutes left to fly all the way to Wyndon, he didn’t have time to join him.  
“What the? Lee, you’re still here?”  
“No, no, I’m heading out now!”  
“Hurry up and go then, Lee! I’m watching your match today so you better win like you always do!”  
“Haha, of course!”

There was a taxi waiting outside the gate to his house.  
“Come on, Champ! Don’t keep all your fans waiting!”  
Leon boarded the flying taxi. Right after shutting the door and putting on a seatbelt, Corviknight immediately took flight. Twenty minutes was definitely not enough to reach Wyndon in time. He was going to have to miss the opening ceremony.  
Leon let out a sigh. It had been a hectic morning for him, and he still didn’t understand the change to his body. He wasn’t sure who he could even talk to this about. Hop was out of question as he wasn’t even sure if he learned those things in school yet. He didn’t want to find out his parents would react either.  
Taking his phone out of his pocket, he decided to try searching up this bizarre… he didn’t even know what to call it. He tried typing out some words related in an incognito tab on a web browser app.  
_... What was I even expecting…?_  
All he found were fictional stories, and questionable fan art. It was physically impossible for his male reproductive organs to just one day turn female, or even just aesthetically without surgery. Or so he thought. He was currently a living example.  
But before he knew it, the taxi landed and the cabbie opened the door for him. He stepped out and made his way towards the stadium doors. There were fans, new reporters, and journalists waiting for his arrival outside. He waved to them and then sprinted into the building. He could already picture the scolding he’ll get from Oleana afterwards.  
As soon as he stepped on the field, Raihan was already there waiting for him.  
“Took you long enough, Leon! I was beginning to think you decided to forfeit!”  
“Haha, of course I wouldn’t. Let’s have some fun, Raihan!”

“Let the battle begin! Trainers, please send out your first pokemon!”  
The referee announced. If there was one thing that still stayed the same, it was pokemon battling.  
“Let’s do this! Go! Chari- Charmander…?”  
“Char!”  
Leon was utterly confused. He looked down at his pokeball. It was the same one he used for his Charizard.  
“Go! Goomy!”  
On the opposite side of the field, Raihan sent out his pokemon.  
“Wait, what happened to your Duralu- hnnng!!!”  
Before he could finish his sentence, his head started hurting. He winced and clutched onto the sides of his head, but the pain didn’t leave until he stopped thinking about it. The referee had already explained the battle format. Each player will only be able to use one pokemon, and since Leon didn’t give any orders to Charmander yet, Raihan’s Goomy made the first move.  
“Hit him with a Water Gun!”  
Goomy started spitting out water, giving his Charmander a much needed shower.  
_Crap, I need to get back in the game! I’ll figure this all out later…_ He thought. He was at a type disadvantage, but he was confident he could still get through this as Goomy wasn’t a very strong pokemon to begin with.  
“Chari- I mean Charmander, use Smokescreen!”  
Charmander did as he was told. A puff of dark smoke poured out of his mouth and he was able to hide from Goomy.  
“Alright, now use Scratch!”  
While Goomy was coughing from the smoke, Charmander leaped up and smacked Goomy on the head. The crowd cheered at the reigning Champion for his first hit down on his toughest rival.  
_I can’t believe this… this isn’t as exciting as seeing Charizard fight, right…? Well whatever…_  
“Keep it up, Charmander!”  
Raihan’s Goomy was stuck within the cloud of smoke, but just as the match looked like it was decided, his greatest rival thought of a plan to get his slimeball out of this predicament.  
“Goomy, just flail around and move out of the smoke!”  
Goomy used Flail and tried to move into clearer areas on the field. Just as Charmander lunged in, he was hit before he could land another scratch. The flailing helped disperse the smoke a bit, but now Goomy could tell when Charmander might attack.  
“Alright, this has gone on long enough! Charmander, finish it off!”  
“Goomy, go get him you can do it!!!”  
And with that, both pokemon started getting into a messy brawl, tackling and smacking each other with their short limbs, but the crowd was going wild with cheers and excitement.  
“Damn it, this isn’t working!”  
Raihan took out his pokeball. It was finally time for his last resort. Returning Goomy back into her pokeball, it was dynamax time. The ball grew bigger in size and he tossed it into the air, not forgetting to take a selfie just a moment before.  
“You too, Charmander!”  
With both pokemon in their dynamax form, it was time to unleash their best moves.  
“Max Geyser, Goomy!”  
“Max Wyrmwind, Charmander!”  
The two moves hit both pokemon, but it was clear that there was one winner. Both pokemon shrunk back down to original size but Charmander was the only one left standing. Goomy was reduced to a steaming puddle.  
“The winner is Leon!”  
The crowd erupted in cheers. Confetti was flying everywhere. After waving to the audience, he wanted to exit the arena, but the crowd started chanting.  
“Charmander pose! Charmander pose!”  
_What the hell is a Charmander pose!?_ He asked himself. His Charizard pose was made so his fingers made the shape of his head but Charmander was just… round. He didn’t want to leave the crowd displeased, so he decided to curl his hand into a fist and thrust it up in the air. The crowd cheered and did the same.  
“Phew… can’t believe that worked…” He mumbled to himself, feeling exhausted already, and went back to the locker room.

Leon went into the washroom and stood over a sink. He took off his glove and washed his hands before splashing water against his face. Raihan was already there standing in front of a urinal. Leon went to use one next to his. He pulled his shorts down slightly, and pulled absolutely nothing out of this underwear.  
_AaaaUgGHHH I forgot!_  
Raihan was now watching him standing there awkwardly after his own stream of piss ended.  
“Something wrong, Champ? Won’t come out?”  
“Nnnngh…”  
There was still nothing there, and it wasn’t like he could just pretend and pee standing up. He wasn’t even sure where the urethra was. He’d just piss all over himself and look silly. Raihan fixed his pants and went over to the sink. Leon was contemplating if he should talk to him about his strange bodily transformation but wasn’t sure how to bring it up appropriately since he just couldn’t get himself to ask Sonia about this. While he was still standing over the stall doing absolutely nothing, Raihan was getting weirded out and wanted to leave.  
“H-hey wait…!”  
“Hmmm?”  
Raihan looked over to him after drying his hands with a paper towel.  
“You…”  
Sweat started rolling down the side of his face. He had no one else he wanted to confide with so he mustered his courage to bring up his problem in the most polite way possible.  
“You’ve seen my penis before, right!?”  
“Huh!!??”  
Except the moment he opened his mouth, it came out all wrong.  
“I-I mean… you must have snuck a peek before! Did you ever see it or not!?”  
“What the!? Of course not!”  
Raihan’s mouth was agape. Not only did he lose a pokemon battle today, he didn’t think he’d have to listen to these strange accusations that were quite demeaning to the purity of his character.  
“That’s just plain rude, I’d never do that! Do you do that!? What makes you think _I’d_ do that!?”  
“I’m sure I had it yesterday, or even days before!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Raihan was starting to look concerned, but Leon immediately shut his mouth to stop himself from yelling out any more sensitive details.  
“You know what, I thought I felt something off about you today. If that’s all you wanted to ask, I’m leaving!” Raihan glared at him before turning around towards the exit.  
“Huh? No, wait!”  
Leon turned and ran towards him, grabbing onto the back of his hoodie.  
“Leon! Calm down, what’s up with you today?”  
“I… Just please don’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you!”

Leon pushed him into a washroom stall. It was quite cramped with just the two of them. He locked the door behind him and then pulled down his shorts. He hesitated pulling down his underwear.  
“Ok nevermind, I want out!”  
Raihan was getting visibly freaked out. Leon then finally pulled down his underwear, but Raihan covered his eyes.  
“Look Leon, I really don’t want to see your micro-“  
“Right now I’d be happy with _any_ kind of penis but… but…”  
He reached his hand down to touch the area again. Still no penis or testicles. Raihan finally took a peek from between the gaps of his fingers. He slowly put down his hand and crouched down.  
“What do you mean? It’s kind of hard to see like this.”  
Leon gave him an unamused look. He put his foot up on the toilet paper dispenser to help him get a better look as he still guarded the door.  
“The lighting’s still a bit dark…”  
Raihan was now moving in closer and looking awfully fascinated. Leon couldn’t tell if he meant it or if he was just bullshitting. He blushed and put his foot back on the ground.  
“I… I can sit down, but you’re not going to run away are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“...”  
Leon squeezed past him in the cramped stall. He decided to take off his shoes and all his lower garments, and then put the toilet seat cover down to sit on. Raihan didn’t run away like he said, but his eyes were clearly fixated on Leon’s private region.  
“Can you see it clearly now?”  
Leon leaned back and spread his legs apart. His face was reddening and he felt awfully humiliated even though it was his own idea. Raihan looked unblinkingly shocked.  
“Leon… that’s a-“  
“I know.”  
“You never told me you were a-“  
“I’m not! I want my penis back!”  
Raihan crouched in front of Leon’s privates, and even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He was clearly looking at a vagina.  
“Leon’s… vagina…”  
“Sh-shut up! Don’t say it out loud!”  
“Wow.”  
_Th-That’s all you have to say!?_ Leon was getting frustrated but sighed. It was his own fault bringing Raihan into this mess.  
“Now that you’ve seen it, you need to help me get my penis back! I swear I wasn’t like this before!”  
“When was ‘before’? Your past life?”  
“Ha-ha, very funny.”  
“I mean... I’m sure you already know, but you can’t just swap something like this... Did you just forget your prosthetic at home?”  
“Prosthetic…”  
“You know, your prosthetic dic-“  
“No! I am a hundred percent serious when I say I had a real functioning dick before!”  
“Pffft.”  
“Damn it, take this seriously!”  
Raihan looked unsettlingly amused by all this. He took his phone from his pocket.  
“Alright, let me search up your symptoms. Are you sure this isn’t all just a mask or something?”  
“It isn’t, see?”  
Leon started pinching and stretching the skin in the area. As soon as he let go it still retained its form.  
“Hmm… uhhh… maybe your penis is hidden inside… can you spread it apart?”  
“Like this?”  
He used both hands to spread apart his labia.  
“Damn, that’s hot…”  
“Raihan! Are you helping me or not!?”  
“I-I am! I just can’t find anything-“  
“You’re not even typing on your phone! Wait, give me that!”  
Leon snatched away his phone, but noticed he wasn’t searching anything to begin with. Raihan had been recording a video instead.  
“The hell? What are you doing!?”  
“It’s for research purposes!”  
“What research!?”  
“For our scientific breakthrough- do you want to get your dick back or not!?”  
“Uggghh… forget it.”  
Leon covered his face with his hands. He wanted so bad for this nightmare to be over. On the other hand, Raihan was poking him, and tracing his finger along his slit.  
“What are you doing now?”  
“I’m just wondering if you could like… get wet and stuff. If it was surgical, then that shouldn’t be possible right? I dunno...”  
Leon rubbed his temples and let out a huge sigh. He felt utterly defeated even though he had just won a pokemon battle just short while ago.  
“I wouldn’t know either.”  
“Did anything else change for your body? Your chest for example.”  
Raihan curiously asked. Leon lifted up his shirt, but upon his own inspection, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.  
“No, everything else is still the same.”  
He cupped his pecs in his own hands, legs still spread wide apart. The sight was enough to make Raihan feel the need to take off his headband and put it aside before it gets drenched with sweat.  
“Oh, so those were already big to begin with?”  
“... Raihan…”  
Leon flashed him an annoyed look. While his large chest was something he was proud of, it was also a part of him that some others had made fun of online.  
“Haah… I swear all you ever do is bench presses with a body like that. Even your other muscles aren’t as big as your tits.”  
“...”  
Leon tucked his ‘big tits’ back under his shirt. Raihan was starting to feel a little bad for making fun of him. He moved his hand away and sat down on the dirty floor of the stall. His legs were hurting from constantly squatting.  
“I do believe you Leon. I really do but this is beyond me, I have no idea how to turn you back to the way you were before.”  
“That’s fine…”  
“Hey, maybe it’s all temporary and you’ll have your penis back tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, maybe… what’s that sound?”  
“Hmm? What sound?”  
Leon sat up straighter and then looked down to see where it was coming from only to shake his head in disbelief. Raihan had his dick out of his pants and had been stroking himself off. With his back slumped against the water tank of the toilet he wasn’t able to see just what Raihan had been up to with his free hands.  
“What the hell!?”  
“What? I’ve been doing this for a while now and you didn’t say anything before. It’s not fair that only you get to have your privates out in the open!”  
“Well I’m not masturbating right in front of you! Plus I asked for your consent first!”  
“Consent? It was more of a threat in the beginning. Plus I’m only human, I can’t suppress these desires!”  
Raihan was still jerking off in front of him, his eyes still glued to his vaginal opening.  
“I can’t believe you!”  
Leon covered his privates with his hand, but he couldn’t stop himself from hypocritically staring at Raihan’s. Raihan’s penis was huge. It was definitely a few inches bigger than his own when he still had it. Watching him was making himself feel uncomfortable. He could see the precum leaking out of his cock. Raihan’s moans were spilling out of his mouth, and now that he couldn’t look at his privates, he was looking at his face. This spectacle was making him uncomfortably horny.  
“Leon… have you ever thought about it?”  
“Hmm?”  
“If female orgasms feel better than male orgasms.”  
“...”  
“You could try it and tell me.”  
“I… I wouldn’t know how.”  
Raihan gently moved Leon’s covering hand aside and took his slippery finger wet with precum to rub his clitorus.  
“Ah! s-stop that!”  
Leon tensed up and pushed Raihan’s hand away.  
“Did they really not teach you these things back when you were in school?”  
“I didn’t need to learn _that_ much about a woman’s body… in trainer school.”  
Leon reached down to rub himself at that spot, but it didn’t feel the same as when Raihan touched him. It was less exciting, and more embarrassing since Raihan was still watching him intently.  
“W-wait… I don’t wanna do it… you do it.”  
Raihan’s mouth curved into a slight smile as if he just achieved his goal. He reached both his hands out to touch Leon again.

“...”  
But only just a few minutes into his request, Leon was beginning to regret his decision. He was trying his best to hold back his moans, but Raihan was getting particularly into it. Raihan had one hand fiddling with his clit while the other kept his labia spread. He had a hungry glint in his eye as he stared down almost unblinkingly waiting for something to come out from his opening.  
“Nnnn…!! Ahhh…!”  
Leon quickly covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed to let moans escape. He could feel himself growing hotter down there, and even something starting to leak out of his foreign hole.  
“Wow, Leon…”  
Raihan got up slightly from his squat, took his dick in his hand and started rubbing his tip against Leon’s slit, making sure to scoop up as much of his vaginal fluid on the tip of his cock before spreading it evenly along his shaft. Leon looked horrified as Raihan just kept sliding the shaft of his penis along his vulva. It was getting dangerous for him.  
“R-Raihan…! S-Stop that!”  
Raihan let go of Leon’s left leg, but he still had his right leg over his shoulder. He moved back slightly, but then gave Leon a few playful slaps on his vulva with the head of his cock.  
“Your pussy’s so wet…”  
“...!!!”  
Leon glared at him speechlessly for saying something so crude. With both their crotches wet with their sweat and bodily fluids mixed together, he was scared to imagine what Raihan would do next.  
“Can I put it in?”  
Raihan asked, breaking the momentary silence. Leon stared at his giant veiny and monstrous looking penis. There was no way it could just easily fit inside him.  
“N-No way! I… I’ll break, or something!”  
Raihan looked awfully disappointed, but he just kept staring at Leon’s vagina. He looked like he was thinking it over. If his morals outweighed his instinct. He was at least sensible in that he decided to at least compromise before doing anything drastic.  
“... Just the tip?”  
“...”  
The longer he stayed silent, the more his curiosity was starting to take over. He was scared but also intrigued to find out what having sex as a woman would feel like. He looked back at Raihan who was almost drooling over his lower body. Even if he thought he was being the biggest idiot right now for considering it, at least Raihan had the decency to wait for his answer first.  
“... Fine…”  
Leon nervously spread his legs wider, using his own hands to keep his legs in the same position.  
“J-just the tip, okay!? And you better stop the moment I say it hurts or it’s uncomfortable!”

“...”  
Raihan slowly inserted the tip of his penis inside and stopped as soon as only the tip was in as promised. Leon stared at their crotches blankly, feeling slightly dissatisfied since for some reason, it didn’t hurt as much as he had thought it would. Just as he was starting to feel overly comfortable with a bit of Raihan lodged in him, Raihan swiftly pulled out and then quickly thrusted the tip back in.  
“Ahhh!”  
Leon was startled by his sudden movement. Raihan pulled back out and started rubbing his shaft against him again.  
“Please, you didn’t _really_ think I’d just stay put like that, right?”  
He didn’t think Raihan would find ways to make his heart pound, even if he only agreed to what he thought was a small request. The more Raihan teased him, the more impatient he felt. Once he was used to it, the feeling of dissatisfaction made its way back to his mind. He would never admit it out loud, but as Raihan entered him, he contracted his muscles against his stiff rod, hoping that he wouldn’t just pull out and tease him again.  
“Leon… can I go deeper?”  
He had been eagerly waiting for him to ask it first.  
“Y-yeah…”  
Raihan slowly pushed more of himself into him. He was in halfway and Leon had yet to cry out in pain.  
“I’m surprised you’re taking this well, do you do this often Leon?”  
“Huh…?”  
“I’m asking you if you like taking in big cocks all the time.”  
“R-Raihan…! Of course I don’t, this is my first- ah- aaaAHHhhhnnnNN!!!”  
Raihan’s demeanor completely changed. He was just gentle moments ago and now he was looking like a miscreant, smirking while pushing himself all the way in as much as he could until his dick touched his cervix. He pulled out of Leon quickly again and gripped onto the base of his penis, moving closer to him so he could take a good look.  
“Hey look Leon, see the part that’s wet and then drier here? That’s how much of my big cock you can fit inside your slutty pussy.”  
Raihan smiled at him innocently. Softening his eyes, he was like his usual self. Leon on the other hand was left completely speechless by his personality switch. Raihan then trusted back into him rather roughly, enough to make him wince back a bit in pain.  
“Raihan… S-Stop- Hnn!! Ahhh!!!”  
Raihan started thrusting inside him roughly.  
“Damn… so tight…”  
“Ah… Ahhh! N-no…!! Slow down!!”  
His back was starting to hurt as he was still lying back on the water tank for support. Raihan pulled out of him again, but pulled him onto his feet towards him. He pushed him against the stall door, and then hoisted him up by his legs, sticking his penis back inside him and continuing with slower rhythmic thrusts.  
“Ohhh…”  
Leon had tried to push him away but couldn’t find the strength to even make him budge. Giving up, Raihan moved closer to his face and kissed him.  
“Leon… I like you...”  
“R-Raihan…”  
Leon placed his hands on Raihan’s shoulders. Raihan leaned in closer again to kiss his neck but then looked back at him.  
“... Just kidding.”  
Leon’s nightmare had only started. Raihan playfully smiled at him, and then started pounding him harder than before. Instead of feeling pain, Leon was close to climax. He wrapped his arms around Raihan and hugged him tightly as he orgasmed, but Raihan wasn’t done yet. Not even after Raihan’s first cumshot filling up his uterus did his dick show signs of going limp. It just stayed perpetually hard, and he continued playing with Leon any way he pleased. He continued screwing him in the cramped washroom stall, and eventually Leon laid there on his back on the dirty stall floor as Raihan continued thrusting into his ass now that his vagina was overflowing with his thick cum. His body was starting to feel strange, having his butt painfully violated. He lost control of his bladder, and his pee started gushing out just as Raihan ejacuted inside him one last time. Panting and laying in a puddle of his own piss, tears started to form and muddle his vision as he stared unblinkingly at the ceiling above.

“... Hey… don’t cry, Leon! Come on, just wake up!”  
He felt his body being shaken, but Raihan was right in front of him, picking up his phone to take a photo. If it wasn’t Raihan, then who was it talking to him?  
“Come on… wake up! You’ve been sleeping long enough!”

_Wait… I was only sleeping?_

…

_Thank goodness…_

…

“Leon!”  
Leon opened his eyes, and he could see a muddled figure offering him a tissue. Finally feeling the control of his own limbs again, he took the tissue in front of him and wiped his eyes. When he opened them again, he flinched back as his eyes met with Raihan’s.  
“Hey, what’s that reaction for? I was being all concerned and here you are, looking at me like I’m some kind of-”  
Leon quickly lifted his sheets and felt his crotch.  
“!!! Yes!! Penis!!”  
“… Excuse me?”  
He let out a relieved sigh and slumped back down on his bed. Raihan on the other hand, was looking more worried than ever.  
“Are you alright, Leon…?”  
“Hmmm? Yeah I’m fine.”  
Leon wiped his eyes again. They were still a bit puffy from crying but he was so happy to finally get out of that nightmare. He then looked back at Raihan, who unknowingly played a huge part in it, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit angry at him.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!? I was having a nightmare!”  
“Y-you were??? I mean, how could I have known…”  
Raihan was wiping the sweat from the side of his face with another tissue. Leon’s sudden emotional outburst had really startled him.  
“You were even there, Raihan.”  
“I know.”  
Leon looked at him quizzically.  
“Huh? How would you have known?”  
“I was sitting here for a few hours already waiting for you to wake up. Was hoping you’d do just that and we could have some practice battles before your big match with Victor. I even tried shaking you awake from time to time, but you were dead to the world. Then you started mumbling my name, so I thought you must be having a good dream and I decided to leave you alone for a bit.”  
“...”  
“The nurses told me that you’ve been asleep most of the time for three days, and that you’d sometimes wake up, eat your meal, and use the bathroom before going straight back to sleep. You’ve been extremely lazy, huh? I wonder if you’ll still be in top form in the final match.”  
Leon let out another yawn that made Raihan shake his head at him.  
“Final match? What day is it? Where am I?”  
“Uhhh...”  
Raihan stared at him in shock.  
“M-maybe you hit your head somewhere… I think I should let the nurses know.”  
Raihan was about to get up but Leon quickly leaned over to tug on his sleeve and stop him.  
“Oh, come on! There’s nothing wrong with me! Here look at this.”  
Leon unbuttoned his hospital gown and showed him his chest.  
“See here, your favourite tits. Just give me some time to remember what happened yesterday… or the day before…”  
After seeing the mortified look on Raihan’s face, he quickly buttoned up his gown again. Maybe there really was something wrong with him, he thought. Concentrating on thinking, he could remember he had gotten up last night to use the bathroom, but he tried to remember what happened before then that made him end up in the hospital. He then looked out the window, and he saw Hammerlocke castle and the damage done to it. The memories came flooding back.  
“AH!!! E-ETERNATUS!! Hop and Victor… and Rose! Are they okay?”  
“Selfless as ever, I see. They’re all fine… except for Rose I guess. He turned himself in. He caused this big bloody mess after all.”  
“Oh… that’s right…”  
Leon finally remembered that he had been fighting the legendary pokemon, and trying to capture it without success. In the middle of the battle after a failed attempt at capturing, he had fainted from the blast of Eternatus escaping his pokeball.  
“You know what, I think you should still take some more time to rest. At least until we double check if there’s anything wrong with your brain.”  
“Ugghhh… fine.”  
Leon adjusted his pillows on his bed so he could sit up straighter. Raihan helped move his bed tray closer and put the meal he hadn’t eaten yet on it in front of him.  
“Thanks a lot, Raihan. Were you also the one who carried me all the way here?”  
“Yeah, of course. Who else could have the strength?”  
Leon grinned at him and then started poking his food with his fork.  
“In my dream, you were able to carry me too! You were pinning me up against the wall without my feet touching the ground.”  
“Ah… Is that so…?”  
Instead of thinking too much about the strange details, Raihan remembered how sore his entire body felt after carrying Leon’s body all the way to the nearest hospital. He hasn’t exactly completely recovered from the soreness either. Leon took a bite of his food, and then set his fork aside. He wasn’t in the mood to eat but more in the mood to talk. Raihan had taken out his cellphone and started scrolling down his social media feed. Taking a peek at his cellphone, his feed was filled with comments speculating the championship match. It seemed as if Raihan was feeling a bit down that he wasn’t the one to reach the finals.

“Hey Raihan… do you think I’ll lose tomorrow?”  
Raihan shifted his attention to him.  
“Lose? Don’t you mean win?”  
“I’m not sure. I just have this funny feeling…”  
Raihan sat up straighter on his chair, looking visibly upset.  
“Hey, don’t you go losing to anyone else but me! You’re _mine_ , Leon! You better remember that!”  
“... Pfft. If you say things like that, some people might interpret it the wrong way…”  
“Wha-”  
Raihan blushed and turned away. Leon thought it was cute he always felt so strongly about his own win and loss record.  
“In my dream, you told me you liked me. You really had me believe you.”  
“Huh? Wait… is that why you were making strange noises in your sleep?”  
“But then you told me you lied.”  
“Oh, is that why you started crying?”  
“...”  
Leon stayed silent, remember the rest of the messed up dream that he had. He started eating the cold meal in front of him again. Looking back at Raihan, he noticed he was slumped over, with his hands buried in his face.  
“Leon… I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you’re alright…”  
Leon started to wonder if he was crying over him.  
“H-Hey now, you have nothing to worry about! I mean it had been quite stressful for me the past few days, even with all the dynamax-frenzied pokemon running amok! I’m sorry for sleeping so much if you were worried-”  
“You were right about me not liking you.”  
“Huh?”  
“... I absolutely adore you Leon, you had me worried sick! Idiot!”  
Raihan was just hiding his reddened face. Leon could only laugh at him acting like a child but held out his arms.  
“Aww, come here, Raihan! I’m really happy to hear that!”  
Raihan got up from his chair and walked closer to his bed. Instead of hugging him, Leon brought his face closer to his and kissed him.

“I’m the one that’s lucid dreaming now, aren’t I?”  
Raihan was feeling a lot better now, sitting right next to Leon’s bed once he came back with some comic books for Leon to read.  
“Nope, you’re not dreaming, Raihan.”  
Leon held onto his hand while he flipped through a page of the comic book on his bedside table.  
“Hmmm… If I’m not dreaming, then kiss me again.”  
Leon leaned in closer and pulled his headband up higher to kiss him on the forehead.  
“Again over here.”  
Raihan pointed to his own cheek and Leon planted another kiss there.  
“Now here.”  
He pointed to his own lips and Leon gave him a light peck.  
“With tongue.”  
“Nah.”  
Leon went back to reading his comic book.  
“Awwww… come on, Leeeeooon! I even went out to buy you a pair of clean underwear since you soiled yours so badly… _and_ I helped you hand wash them too!”  
“I can’t thank you enough for that, Rai.”  
“Look, you shouldn’t punish me for something _I_ didn’t do! Ah, whatever!”  
Raihan put his head down on the side of the bed.  
“Just win your match tomorrow, alright? Who knows what I’ll do to you if you lose my title...”  
Leon thought about it. He has always given every battle he had his all. Win or lose, he’ll still figure out a way to continue on.  
“Hmm whatever you do, I think I’m already mentally prepared for it.”  
“Pervert.”  
Raihan turned away and went back to checking his cell phone. His other hand was still holding onto Leon’s tightly. No matter what happens, he just knew Raihan would still stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> srry i guess lol (THANKS FOR READING)


End file.
